1. Field
This disclosure relates to systems and methods within the field of telecommunications. More specifically, the disclosure relates to double numbers on a telecommunications network.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, existing telecommunication service companies will assign an end user with a telephone number. The end user may receive and/or transmit phone calls and Short Message Service (SMS) messages to other users via the assigned identification number. Along with desired communications, the end user may also receive unwanted calls, such as from telemarketers. However, the unwanted calls may not be blocked via call blockers unless the call blockers also block important/desired communications as well.
In conventional telecommunications systems, an end user is assigned a single number for a specific device, the end user may be unable to maintain different connections and communicate. For example, an end user may have a telephone number for work or official business and a telephone number for personal use, however the end user may not be able to receive or transmit communications for both numbers on a single device.
Needs exists for improved telecommunications services.